World War III
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: Several governments have discovered that Haruhi Suzumiya has godly powers. The world is on the brink of World War III in attempts to get this super weapon.


I leaned against a nearby wall as the spotlight slowly moved in front of me. The snow continued to fall. Damn, it was cold, now that I thought about it. I shimmied down the wall until I saw a guard. Seeing how I have no experience in this, I let him pass. Damn it, Haruhi. I know this technically isn't your fault, you didn't know you were a god-like creature, you didn't ask for this. Yet, I still have the need to blame you for this. I continued to stealthily move along, until I eventually reached the hanger. As I entered the hanger, I realized it was even colder in the hanger. I breathed out, and saw a gray fog emit from my mouth. Damn, this is cold. I continued to walk further, until I saw the large goliath I had been searching for. A mecha that appeared to be ripped straight out of Evangelion or Metal Gear. Who knew that Japan actually had such a machine hidden in the country? I only expected this in movies, never in real life. Upon closer inspection, it truly looked more like a Gundam than anything else. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how I got into this mess. I personally find it much more interesting to start a story in medias res, as compared to the very beginning. Well then, I might as well explain the situation from the very beginning of this story.

As you may already be aware, my life had changed forever the day I decided to talk to Haruhi Suzumiya. At that moment, I had no clue what I was getting myself into. Who would have thought that the craziest girl in the school would have godly powers? Scratch that, _second _craziest girl. The first would, no doubt, be Asakura. Asakura has attempted to murder me twice, so far. Perhaps I think she's crazier than Haruhi because I might be slightly biased, seeing how she _freaking tried to kill me._ But that's not important now, what's important is how this story begins. It is just after I awoke in a world without Haruhi, when most major governments have discovered the truth.

I entered the clubroom on a seemingly average day, to find everyone in the room. Everyone, except for Haruhi. I sat down in a free seat, and Koizumi updated me on the situation. Apparently somebody in the Agency informed the government of Haruhi's powers. I asked if there was anything that could be done to wipe their memory or something, but alas, there wasn't. Just my luck, I suppose. Anyway, when Haruhi finally arrived, she informed us all that we were going on a trip. To a place far-away in the countryside. Not just any normal place, no, a place no one outside of several secret organizations has visited. At that moment, she stood up and had us follow her to the train station. She had me, of all people, buy all tickets for everyone. I swear, by the time this trip is over I'm going to be broke. As we all sat in, Haruhi sat next to me, along with Asahina. This won't end well...

The entire ride I spent looking out the window, staring at the city as it passed by. As I looked out, I realized how many opportunities I had missed. How many things I could have done, yet I cannot anymore. Thinking back, was it such a good idea to talk to Haruhi? Should I have done it? Should I have ever gotten involved with her? What the hell am I saying, this is a lot more entertaining than my old life!

I began to remember moments from my childhood time, thinking like Haruhi, wanting all of those fictional characters to be real, wanting to be a hero, wanting to save the world. No, I'm not cut out for that. Not at all. I would never make it as a main character. I feel happy knowing that the most I could ever be was a side character. It's so much safer, that way. Or is it? Now that I think about it, as a side character, I could be killed off at any time to make the main characters feel emotions. At this moment, I realize that anyone could die at any given time. I wouldn't let that happen. No, I will never! Not a chance! With these thoughts, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I awoke, we were in the countryside. It was late afternoon. We wouldn't be sleeping out here, would we? I didn't bring any supplies, crap! I'll be pissed if we end up camping outside. When we reached the station, Haruhi dragged us away. From here, we walked into a nearby field and eventually made it to the woods. It was getting darker and darker as we trudged onwards. Damn, where are we going to sleep? After awhile of hiking, Haruhi finally said, "Let's set up camp, here."

Setting up camp basically meant, to Haruhi, finding leaves and such to cover yourself. I just lied down on the ground, and slept. God knows what the others did, and, to be quite honest, I don't care. This sucks.

When I awoke in the morning, Haruhi was already up. She looked like she was staring at the sky for some reason. After a few minutes, I felt a drop of water land on me. Drops of water continued to fall, and eventually got so fast that it was raining. Quite hard, actually. I woke everyone up, and we ran for shelter. Damn it, there's nothing out here! We kept running, until I eventually ran into an invisible wall.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Kyon! Try climbing it!" Haruhi ordered.

"How the hell do I do that! I can't see a damn thing!"

"Just do it!"

And so, I began climbing the invisible wall. Surprisingly, there was indeed something on the other side. This wall must have been to cover everything up. Inside, it was covered in snow, and I could tell it was snowing above me. This is highly strange. The weather is only affecting this small area? For what reason could this be? I told them to jump over, and they did. I had them follow me as I snuck to a nearby wall. Nagato, walking oh-so slowly, was spotted by a soldier. Damn, we can't do anything! If we do, it'll compromise the whole mission! We'll have to save her, later, it would seem. We continued onwards, finally beginning to feel the cold of the snow. After walking for awhile, Asahina tripped, alerting the guards. Dammit! Not my supply of pure moe! I can't let them take her! Shit, if I save her, it'll compromise the mission... I heard an alarm, and realized Haruhi, Koizumi, and I all needed to hide. Nearby was a box, and I quickly jumped into it. Haruhi crawled in as well, but there wasn't room for Koizumi. "You two go on ahead, I'll get caught and cover for you. Good luck," he said. Shortly after that, I could've sworn I heard him say, under his breath, "Adam & Eve." I'm going to ignore that last comment, and sneak around in the box. Damn, it was actually quite crowded in here. Haruhi walked as I did, in a crouched position, and stopped when I did. For a second, I stopped and could feel her head lean on my back. I think my face began to get red for a second, and I continued to walk forward. After we managed to cover some ground, I took the box off of us, and put it in a corner. I heard an announcement over a loud speaker stating that there were two more intruders, left. Shit, did Koizumi or Nagato or Asahina give us up! Why would they do such a thing? Damn it all... We entered a small room, that appeared to be a lab. After looking around, I found what appeared to be a teleportation device. There was a cliche swirl in the center of it, and I walked through it. Haruhi followed after me, and we fell through the air. What the hell! Looking around, I saw I was suddenly wearing a parachute. I pulled the chute, and we landed safely. We were in a snowy war-torn land. Looking around, I saw nothing but disfigured bodies and blood. In what was, I assume, their arms were guns and other weapons. What was the meaning behind this? Why did they fight? This battle seemed highly recent. Where have we been teleported to? Haruhi suddenly fainted after being silent for so long.

"Damn it! Haruhi, wake up! Haruhi!" I screamed. I propped her up onto my back and carried her. There's nothing else I could do. We continued to look onwards, until I finally crouched down next to what appeared to be the body of a young girl. The girl looked almost exactly like Haruhi, and was dying. I could see blood coming out of her mouth, and she said, quietly, "Kyon... Good-bye. I... I've always... Lo..." And then, she collapsed, dead.

No... What is this! Is this... The future! I have to prevent this. I don't care how, but I have to prevent this!

I stood up, tears forming in my eyes, and walked onward. I had to find a way out of here so I could prevent this from happening. I eventually came across what appeared to be an undamaged mecha. I carried her as I attempted to reach the cockpit. I got inside, and it seemed to be a two-seater. I placed Haruhi in the other seat, and took control. Thank God this thing was labeled. I pressed a button that closed the cockpit, and I found a stick that appeared to move the mecha. I fumbled around with it, and finally began to move forward. On the tip was a button. Out of curiosity, I aimed my mecha straight up and pressed it. Out came several missiles. Looking around the cabin, I found a box labeled, "Simplified Controls."

Inside was a keyboard and mouse, which I quickly took. Hopefully the controls would be akin to a video game, and, shockingly, it was. The WASD keys moved me around, and the mouse was for looking around. The left click button shot missiles, and the right click button locked on to nearby objects. The space bar allowed me to fire myself into the air. This mecha was actually quite interesting. Q and E allowed me to lean in their respective directions. The military sure has interesting creations... I walked forward for awhile, and it began to snow over the deserted landscape. Automatically windshield wipers came on and cleaned it off of my view.

After awhile of moving like this, my vision went black, and I awoke in the snow. Alone. Where was Haruhi! I stood up, and found a Jeep nearby. I got in the car, and drove a bit, hoping I could find some answers. I eventually managed to drive where there were lots of soldiers nearby. I quickly hopped out and leaned close to the wall. And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are back where we started! As I walked up to the mecha. I heard footsteps behind me. I reacted fast, and attempted to climb up the Gundam-like mech. I entered the cockpit, and searched for the Simplified Controls. I grabbed them, closed the cockpit, and activated the mecha. Looking around, I found there was a microphone. Seeing how things couldn't get much worse, I grabbed it and put it on.

"Your security sucks! I'm a highschool student, and I'm getting away with your mech!"

Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but I got caught up in the moment. This tends to happen when a student steals a mech and his friends have been captured by the Japanese military. And to end this prologue, I walked forward, and smashed a nearby tank with my (and by my, I mean the mecha's) foot.


End file.
